


有钱长得帅是我的错吗

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	有钱长得帅是我的错吗

夕阳透过落地窗洒下最后一抹余晖，堂本刚面对着办公桌旁的穿衣镜，再次整了整衬衫扣上的领结，调整好背带短裤的长度，让它不至于从自己的肩膀上滑下来  
“准一，我这身怎么样？应该不会暴露了吧。”  
已经收拾好东西正准备开溜的冈田准一不得不收回了脚步，转身奉承道：“好看，好看。”  
堂本刚也满意地点点头，对着镜子转了一圈，勾着冈田准一的脖子往外走，“我和你一起下楼吧，帮我打个车。”  
冈田准一内心叫苦不迭，偷偷看了看表抱怨难道老板的约会比自己的约会更重要么？——没错，老板的约会就是更重要，而且还是一个从小到大从来没有打过车出门配备司机出远门自带私人飞机的……富二代老板  
堂本刚也不想的，有次他忘记摘了手上的Roger Dubuis，脱衣服脱到一半硬是被拉住手腕鉴定了一个小时真伪，上上次他自己开了辆家里最次的保时捷panamera，就差点被那个装作是汽车经销商实际是4S店的满身汽油味的洗车小弟给赖上，上上次……  
只是想简简单单地发泄一下身体欲望就一拍两散怎么就这么难呢  
他总结了为数不多的几次成功经验，发现年龄适中身材好的小1们无一例外的都喜欢清纯可爱年龄小的小0，有那么几个想跟堂本刚发展长期关系的，都被堂本刚删了联系方式，他暂时还没有在一棵树上吊死的打算。这次堂本刚学聪明了，他网购了一套没过百元的套装，虽然衬衫领子扎的他脖子疼，但效果还是不错的，看起来年轻了十岁，而且至少不会因为看起来很有钱被那些长得丑又口袋空空还要他付开房费的极品赖上了  
至于这次的对象…以往堂本刚都是在一些会员制的gay吧找目标，奈何熟人太多，生意场上低头不见抬头见，都跟家人似的不吃窝边草。而且像堂本刚这种不喜欢发展长期对象的，约一次就更难了。所以他这一次打算改变一下策略，他下了个没用过的社（yue）交（pao)软件，搜索附近的人，在一众胸肌腹肌肱二头肌的头像中，看到了一个头像是特写的吉娃娃的脸，名字只有一个简单的英文字母“K”  
尽管以堂本刚的经验来说用动物作头像的大部分都是个0，但他还是发了好友申请过去，很快就通过了  
-嗨  
-。  
-？  
谁知对话进行了两句，不，两个符号就进行不下去了，堂本刚正想着如果是个闷炮那就算了，他还是更喜欢会在床上说些下流话的，打算删除对方时，对方发来了一句话  
-明晚七点，帝国酒店  
堂本刚暗自咋舌，该说这人是太主动了还是太饥渴了，什么都没说直接报了个时间，他按捺住把对方删掉的冲动，礼貌地问道  
-先看看照片？  
没错，堂本刚就是个该死的颜控，对脸的要求精确到眼睛的单双大小鼻子的挺拔程度和嘴唇的厚薄，生活这么苦难道在床上也要对着一张咸菜脸发泄欲望吗？这也是为什么堂本刚立刻就愿意答应和一个认识没有超过十分钟的人约——因为对方实在是，太好看了  
那张照片明显是现拍的，背景一片过曝的白光，只露出三分之二的脸，却一下子就和堂本刚心中的标准对上了  
双眼皮，虽然有点大小眼，但是不妨碍细长优美的眼形，挺拔的鼻子带了点他最喜欢的鹰钩弧度，微启的双唇让堂本刚看着看着就情不自禁地舔了舔唇  
-？  
大概是因为太久没回复，对方发了个问号过来，堂本刚恋恋不舍地退出图片，给对方回了过去  
-去DARLIN？  
DARLIN是附近挺有名的酒吧，堂本刚经常去，和那儿的老板也熟识，不容易暴露身份  
然而对面却发来一句  
-DARLIN在哪？  
呃…堂本刚又沉默了，方圆十里内的gay都不可能不知道DARLIN，莫非这位是方圆十里外的…？或者…是个新人？堂本刚实在害怕对面是一个情窦初开初尝禁果啥也不会的毛头小子，然而他又看了一眼照片，终究舍不得这样的绝世容颜，大不了就当见见帅哥吧，眼睛一闭心一狠地就把DARLIN的地址发了过去  
-可以看看你的照片吗？  
谁知对方发来这一句，堂本刚啧了一声，把早就存在手机里的照片发了过去  
总结了几次失败的经验，堂本刚觉得大学生这个身份最安全，不容易被赖上也不容易暴露身份，他好不容易从衣帽间的最里边找出了大学时期社团的统一服装，再套上平常西装配套的白衬衫，自拍了一张留在手机里以便随时使用  
K沉默了很久，就在堂本刚等不及想要放下手机去工作时，收到了两条回复  
-可爱  
-明晚见  
冈田准一为从来没有坐过出租车的主子打好车，就马不停蹄地消失了。堂本刚坐在出租车里有些新奇，左看看右摸摸的，突然手机响了，是K的消息  
-我到了  
-在靠近楼梯的位置等你  
堂本刚看了看时间，离七点还有一刻钟，早到的习惯让他对K的好感又加了一分，他问司机：“您好，请问还有多久能到啊？”  
“大概十几分钟吧！”司机看了看后视镜，对这个穿得好看长得也好看的孩子十分有好感，“小伙子，穿得这么漂亮要去见女朋友？”  
“呃…是啊。”堂本刚尴尬地抽了抽嘴角，决定还是不说实话比较好  
“不买束花？我跟你说现在的小姑娘就是喜欢花，你送她花保证对你死心塌地的……”  
花？堂本刚忍不住嗤笑，自己送去给别人操还要附赠一束花是不是太亏了点  
到DARLIN时刚好七点过了五分钟，堂本刚付了钱下车，走进熟悉的地方，今天不是周末但里面还是差不多坐满了人，他却一眼就望见了楼梯旁那个位置上的背影，虽然不算高大但是很宽厚，透过衣服能看出明显的背部肌肉线条，堂本刚觉得自己有些移不开眼，他盯着那个背影走过去，走到桌边，对方抬起头来看了他一眼  
堂本刚从来没有心跳得这么快过  
那一瞬间什么一见钟情什么惊艳绝伦等等烂俗词语都在他脑海里过了一遍，他从来没想过这种老套的偶像剧情节会在他身上出现，他呆呆的，毫无意识地在K对面的位置坐了下来  
“喝点什么？”最后K打破了沉默，翻着菜单问堂本刚  
堂本刚如梦初醒地收回目光，把头埋得低低的假装翻看菜单，他并不怎么擅长喝酒，但每次做之前他都会喝一点助兴，DARLIN的菜单他再熟悉不过了，却来来回回地翻看了几分钟  
因为他……居然该死的不知道该说什么  
这很奇怪，堂本刚并不是寡言的人，光是天气他就能扯上半个小时，今天他却莫名其妙的畏手畏脚起来，聊天气太尴尬，聊时政更是有病，或者聊宠物？K的头像不是一只吉娃娃吗…？不过如果那不是K的宠物呢……  
等一下，为什么是他一直在考虑话题啊？K怎么不说话？  
堂本刚悄悄抬了抬眼，发现K若有所思地撑着脑袋看着他，嘴角带着一抹意义不明的笑  
“我以为你对这里很熟。”  
“啊…”堂本刚愣了一下刚想回答是，忽然记起了自己的纯情大学生设定，赶紧改口，“我没怎么来过。”  
堂本刚最后随便点了一杯鸡尾酒，K点了传统的日本酒  
“你直接让我来这，我以为你经常来呢。”K抿了一口酒，滚动的喉结又把堂本刚的目光粘住了  
“听…同学提起过。”  
“同学？”  
“嗯，我在D大上学。”堂本刚有些心虚地晃着酒杯里的冰块，明明这个身份他已经用过很多次，然而K的眼神就像是把他从里到外扒了个透  
“是第一次吗？”  
“诶？”  
“第一次约？还是第一次做？”K弯唇笑了笑，“或者，两个都是？”  
“都…是…”  
不知怎么的，堂本刚鬼使神差地回答

今晚太不对劲了  
堂本刚迷迷糊糊地被牵着手，迷迷糊糊地被带上楼，直到被K按在墙上接吻，他都迷迷糊糊地不知道回应。这太奇怪了，他可不喜欢性爱里被动的感觉，就算他是下方，他也要做二人之间的王，可他今天却甘愿被动——或者说，是他潜意识里已经屈服于面前的这个人了  
这不应该，难道就因为K帅？帅哥他不是没见过，堂本刚也没觉得自己颜控到那个地步  
“怎么，连接吻也没有过？”K又笑了，初见的时候堂本刚以为K并不是喜欢笑的那种人，唇峰抿成冰冷的一条线，笑起来却连眼睛都是弯的，只透出一些黑亮的眼瞳  
“才不是…”堂本刚总算找回一点自己的尊严，勾住K的脖子吻了回去，他闭着眼，感觉到K在解自己的背带扣，本来就很松的裤子滑到了地上，屁股被粗暴地揉了两把  
“很翘，我喜欢。”K贴着他的唇说道，他们因为酒精和渐长的情欲升温的身体紧贴在一起堂本刚几乎能感受到K声带的震动，和顶在他下体的火热物体  
K的手探进了堂本刚的内裤里，滑过柔嫩的臀峰在穴口和会阴处徘徊，堂本刚也不甘示弱地去解K的衬衫纽扣，像小孩子剥开最喜欢吃的糖果，兴奋而又期待，黑衬衫衬得K的肌肤很白，肌肉在暧昧的灯光下折射出分明的纹理  
堂本刚大概知道自己为什么这么容易就屈服了  
这充满雄性气息的身体，就是他想要的  
他们互相脱尽衣物后倒在床上，天花板上的灯太刺眼，堂本刚眯着眼睛，逆光之中依然能看清K脸上燃起的情欲  
“你的心跳好快，”K的手放在堂本刚的胸口，尽管是借着摸心跳的名义在揉他的胸，“紧张？”  
堂本刚自然是紧张的，但他并不是什么纯情的小处男，这是兴奋的紧张，抵在他腿间的硬物的尺寸比他想象的要大得多，还没进去就磨得他的穴口直淌水  
“有一点……”堂本刚说着违心的话，却向上顶了顶胯表达自己的迫不及待，K会意地笑笑，将堂本刚的腿扳开了些，直奔主题挤出润滑抹到后穴上  
其实堂本刚每次来之前都会自己润滑一下，因为并不是每个人都会体贴地给一夜情对象做润滑，然而这一定是他遇见过最温柔耐心的床伴，性器都翘起来老高还担心他痛似的在仔细扩张  
“差不多…可以了吧……”  
堂本刚实在忍不住了，已经湿透的后穴像有几只虫子在爬似的又痒又麻，噗嗤噗嗤的水声合着他的呻吟在寂静的房间里被无限放大，K气定神闲地反问：“什么差不多了？”  
哈？？堂本刚瞪大眼，他可太佩服K坐怀不乱的本事了，箭在弦上还有心思玩这些调情的游戏，他抬脚去勾K的腰，“差不多…可以做了……”  
K却没有任何预兆的就挺身进入，直直破开肉壁埋进身体深处，前几分钟还夸人家温柔现在疼得堂本刚想骂人，然而刚张开嘴又被封住了唇，舌头都探进来胡搅蛮缠一通，同时下身猛烈地抽插起来，被吻得大脑缺氧的时候堂本刚就忘了刚才的满腔怒气，陷在柔软的床褥里迎接已经到来的快意  
“你叫什么名字？”  
在他们重叠在一起的呻吟和喘息中，K突然蹦出来一句话  
“啊…嗯…？”堂本刚懵了一下，因为他从来没在床上听到别人问过这个问题，或许是他没有回答，K坏心地埋在深处不动了，固执地又问了一遍：“你叫什么名字？”  
堂本刚嘤嘤呜呜地抓挠着K的背抗议，收缩着后穴想要继续动，然而都无济于事，他迫不得已回答：“我叫…刚……”  
“刚……”K低声重复着，嘴角突然勾了起来，“我叫光一。”  
“光一……”堂本刚没搞懂交换名字的意义是什么，不过他很喜欢光一这个名字，不由自主地叫了一声  
光一掐着他的腰，一下又一下地往里顶，温柔又霸道，“感觉怎么样？”  
每一个床上的男人都是需要鼓励的，堂本刚虽然看不惯光一那副得意的笑脸，不过他确实很爽，好久没有这么爽过了，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着欢畅淋漓的快感，他揽着光一的肩主动去舔光一颈侧暴起的青筋，上面还有很好闻的古龙水味，“很舒服…”  
“那换个姿势？”  
“嗯？”堂本刚没反应过来这有什么联系，就被光一粗暴地翻了过来，光一的腿顶着他的膝窝将他的腿分得更开，像只青蛙似的趴在床上，  
“喂——”堂本刚抗议着，光一却钳制着他的腰让他动弹不得，光一在他的腹部下垫了个枕头，堂本刚还没熟悉这个别扭的姿势身体就被再次填满，他即将出口的骂人的话转成了断断续续的呻吟  
“啊…你这…混蛋…呜…”  
“我更喜欢这个姿势。”  
光一从背后环抱着堂本刚，揉捏因为重力垂下显得更大的胸部，堂本刚不怎么喜欢后入，姿势别扭不说还很累，而且自己的屁股撞在光一的腹肌上疼得慌，他可怜兮兮地求饶：“轻…轻一点…”  
“轻一点？”光一闻言放缓了速度，猫挠似的撩拨着堂本刚的心，他简直要崩溃了，觉得几十分钟前还夸光一是个好床伴的自己简直是个傻子  
应该是个诡计多端的大尾巴狼才对  
堂本刚咬牙切齿的，又不得不屈服道：“快快快，快一点行了吧？”  
“真乖。”光一俯下身舔吻堂本刚的耳后，恢复了刚才的频率。堂本刚又被摆弄成更夸张的姿势，进入了前所未有的深度，他只感觉自己要喘不过气来了，勃发的边缘光一突然握紧了他的性器撸动，猛烈的快感让他忍不住惊叫出声，颤抖着在光一怀里射了  
光一射在了套里，却还趴在堂本刚的身上不肯下来，不停地揉着堂本刚的屁股，“我好喜欢你的屁股，怎么办？”  
怎么办？难道要我割下来送给你吗？  
堂本刚埋在枕头里翻了个白眼，露出来的脸颊残留着激情后的潮红，他没气没力地回了一句：“那谢谢你喜欢了。”  
“……”光一躺到堂本刚旁边，扳着他的脸强迫他看着自己，“我们还能再见面吗？”  
又来了……很多人都想找合适的床伴，可堂本刚不想，追求新鲜感才有刺激啊。他盯着光一认真的脸庞，虽然这张脸简直是极品中的极品床上功夫也是难得一见的好，但就这么容易倾心岂不是显得自己太没骨气了？所以堂本刚矜持地回道：“再说吧。”  
“…既然这样，”光一了然地点点头，重新骑在堂本刚身上，“那就再来一次。”  
“诶？!”堂本刚身子虚软无力的没法脱身，光一就顺着湿滑的洞口插了进去。堂本刚嘴上骂骂咧咧的，很快就再次沉进了欲望的海洋里  
最后堂本刚居然没出息地被做晕了，因为这家伙实在坏得很，说好的再来一次其实是再来几次——堂本刚没记清究竟做了几次，他昏昏沉沉地即将昏睡过去之前，光一将一张卡片插在了他已经被揉得红肿的臀间，“我的手机号，想我了随时找我。”  
傻瓜才会想你呢

第二天堂本刚浑身上下没有哪个地方不是痛的，用不喜欢的姿势被摆弄了一夜还强撑着来上班，他简直想给自己颁发一个劳模奖，后穴扯得疼他不得不小步地走，后果就是不得不跟更多的人打招呼  
“总裁早上好！”  
“总裁今天脸色好红润！”  
能不红润吗，堂本刚觉得自己都有点发烧了。果然不能纵欲过度啊……堂本刚揉着自己的腰终于走进顶层自己的办公室，恨不得多长几只手给自己做个全身按摩，光一还格外喜欢咬他的肩窝和锁骨，那里也是疼痛重灾区  
“早啊老板！”  
然而某个好死不死的员工仗着和堂本刚关系好，没大没小地拍了拍堂本刚的肩，差点没把他拍到地里去  
“扣…扣工资……”堂本刚克制着痛得扭曲的脸说道  
“啊？为什么？”冈田有苦说不出，不过看到堂本刚黑得像锅底的脸就明白了是怎么回事，“昨晚不顺利？那个人是照骗？还是三秒就射金针菇？还是……”  
“闭嘴吧你。”堂本刚忍不住笑了，打断冈田的话，“人很帅活很好，就这样。”  
“那你为什么……”冈田还想再问，堂本刚往他怀里塞了一沓文件，“工作去，不准问不然再扣工资。”  
冈田委屈巴巴地去外面的秘书办公室工作了，堂本刚坐下来做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来投入工作。可没过几个小时，那张满是汗水和情欲的脸庞就总是出现在他的面前  
该死，没事长这么帅干嘛？  
堂本刚走到窗边想放松心情，却不由自主地拿出他塞在钱包里的昨晚光一留下的卡片，上面只写了一个K，和一串数字。他不断地摩挲着，卡片的边角都有些弯了，最终还是塞回了钱包的最里层

 

忙碌起来后堂本刚就没心思去想别的事情了，那张卡片也放在钱包里没再拿出来过，但偶尔小憩时脑子里还是会蹦出光一的影子，堂本刚心里憋着一股什么劲儿，就是不愿意先联系光一，至于为什么……他也说不上来  
“咳咳，”冈田看了一眼不知道多少次对着手机叹气的堂本刚，悠哉悠哉地说道，“真是春天到了啊……”  
堂本刚没理他，只是把手机放到了一边，假装无事发生地继续工作  
两个星期过去了，社交软件上的K再也没有在线过，堂本刚本期望着光一会先联系自己，可就像从来没有过这个人似的无声无息  
“你想他就找他呗，在这里叹什么气。”  
“我才不要，显得我多饥渴似的。”  
“你找他就一定要上床？见见面一起吃个饭也行啊。”堂本刚动作一顿，冈田接着说道：“老板，你多久没谈恋爱了？好不容易找到一个合眼缘的，稳定下来也不错啊。”  
“稳定稳定的，你怎么这么像我爸妈？”堂本刚不耐烦地摆摆手把冈田赶了出去，但他无法否认的是冈田确实说中了他内心的想法，虽然说着不谈恋爱是因为讨厌那种对一个人在意到不行的感觉，但事实上，就是因为他找不到愿意付出真心的那个人罢了  
谈恋爱和上床不一样，不是只看样貌和身材就可以的，性格人品家庭背景每一样都是未来幸福生活的定时炸弹，堂本刚可不愿将就，他摇摇头，强迫自己认真工作时，手机突然响了  
屏幕上是个没保存的号码，堂本刚以为是客户，没多想就接了：“喂，您好？”  
“小可爱，怎么不找我呢？”  
“诶？”  
对方轻笑了几声，是堂本刚喜欢的那个低沉好听的声音，“不会忘了我吧？”  
“当然没有…”堂本刚赶紧说道，“只是…你怎么有我的电话？”  
“抱歉，上次用你的手机擅自拨了我的号码。不过，幸好我保存了，不然就找不到你了。”  
这要换做以前的任何一个人，堂本刚早就生气了，他惊讶于自己对光一的宽容  
“啊，莫非你是一次换一个对象的那种吗？”  
“也不是啦……”堂本刚急急地否定，话刚出口他就觉得自己完蛋了，贯彻许久的条例就这么栽在了光一身上  
“那就好，今晚见个面？”光一在另一头松了口气般，“我现在在D大的门口。”  
“诶——？？”堂本刚猛地站起来，腿一下子磕到了桌角，疼得他又倒回椅子上抽气  
“怎么了？”  
“没…没事……”堂本刚揉着自己的腿内心抱怨光一没事搞什么突然袭击，然而说出口的话却和内心差了十万八千里，“你等一下，我马上就去找你。”  
挂掉电话堂本刚立刻迅速地冲出办公室的门，对在外面办公的冈田说了一句“我先下班了有事再找我！”就溜之大吉，他没有直接去D大，而是开着车拐到了D大旁边的小街道，随便进了一家服装店，火急火燎地说道：“快快快，随便给我找一套最便宜的衣服。”  
导购对这位穿着名牌西装连领带夹都是镶钻的帅哥提出的要求十分不解，不过还是把店里一套打折运动衫递给堂本刚，蓝色上衣蓝色裤子带两条白边，500円  
正所谓一个谎言需要一千个谎言去圆，堂本刚害怕极了光一知道自己是在欺骗他之后的失望，他也没工夫在意这衣服是好看还是难看了，反正便宜的衣服在他看来都一个样，他把衣服买下来之后直接在试衣间里换好，再把西装往车里一扔，徒步走去D大的门口  
堂本刚从很远就看到光一了，靠在门外的墙上拿着一杯饮料在玩手机，堂本刚的脚步猛地顿住，再次检查了一下身上有没有什么穿帮的地方，才朝光一走去  
“嗨，光…一。”堂本刚有些不自在地打招呼，毕竟他是第一次在白天的时候见到曾经的约炮对象。光一今天穿得也很像个大学生，简单的白色衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，不过…或许光一就是一个大学生呢？堂本刚突然想起来还没问过光一是做什么的，甚至连光一的姓也不知道  
“你…刚才在运动？”  
“哦…是啊。”堂本刚才反应过来自己穿的是运动服  
“没打扰到你吧？待会还有课吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那一起去吃饭？”光一提出了一个让堂本刚意外的请求。现在应该正好是下课的时间，越来越多的大学生从校门里涌出来分散到各处街道，仿佛他们也是其中的一员，看到堂本刚有些出神，光一又问道，“你有什么推荐的店吗？我们去那里吃。”  
堂本刚哪里有什么推荐的店，他大学到硕士都是在国外读的，跟D大半毛钱关系都没有，这条街他都是第一次来。他硬着头皮带光一转了一会儿，挑了一家看起来还不错的拉面店  
“好怀念啊，我以前上学的时候经常在这种小店吃饭，现在都没机会来了。”  
“以前？”堂本刚好奇起来，“我以为你还在上学呢。”  
光一顿时笑了，脸上却带了一些害羞的神情，“怎么可能，我看起来不像社会人吗？”  
堂本刚觉得这是一个了解光一的机会，便装作随意地问：“那你在做什么工作？”  
“就卖卖东西而已。”光一低下头翻着菜单，岔开了话题，“这些哪一个好吃啊？”  
个体经商户？这样的话和他的工作能搭上边，堂本刚对这个回答很满意，心里一块大石头终于放下了，他点了两份招牌的拉面，还有炸鸡和烤串，而光一执意点了两杯啤酒。啤酒堂本刚也不是不能喝，但一杯的分量就足够让他晕晕乎乎的了，他又不想在光一面前丢脸，拉面还没吃完一杯就见了底  
“小家伙，酒量这么差？”光一有些好笑，逗着堂本刚说道  
“不要…叫我小家伙。”堂本刚想说指不定我岁数还要比你大呢，幸好他还残存着一些理智才没有瓢了嘴  
“也对，你那儿是不小。”  
堂本刚懵了半天才反应过来光一在说什么，本来就红的脸更红了，憋着气只骂出来一句：“你…流氓。”他虽然不单纯，但也只有在床上才会说一些调笑的话，光一果然是床上床下一个样，欠扁得很  
光一伸手过来捏了捏堂本刚通红的脸蛋，将点的第二杯啤酒喝尽，“你不会觉得我今天就只是来找你吃面的吧？”  
堂本刚当然知道光一是来找他干嘛的，他心里也一直在纠结要不要破了自己的原则，不过自己来都来了，吃饱喝足了，不来一发确实不太值。堂本刚迷迷糊糊就要答应的时候，突然想起来另一个他在意了很久的事  
“你，你叫什么名字？”堂本刚大着舌头问，又觉得这样问好像哪里不对，“我的意思是…你姓什么？”  
堂本刚其实也没那么在意姓氏，但是如果以后谈了恋爱结了婚，对方要是姓田中啊山本啊这种大街上一抓一大把的姓氏，他会考虑让对方入赘改成他的姓算了  
光一愣了愣，似乎没想到堂本刚会问这个  
“我姓堂本，堂本光一。”

这也太巧了  
做了一轮后堂本刚躺在床上还是想感叹一句，真的太巧了，且不说堂本这个姓氏有多稀有，姓堂本的，又喜欢男人的，怕不是只有堂本光一一个  
世界上哪有那么多巧合，除了命运这个词，堂本刚想不出别的  
堂本光一也格外兴奋，又抱着堂本刚从背后做了一回，而且还不停地连名带姓地叫着堂本刚的名字，堂本刚半清半醒之间想着上一个连名带姓喊他名字的大概是高中的班主任，听起来也太不得劲了  
“叫…嗯啊…叫我刚就好了…”  
“不要，我就喜欢这么叫。”  
堂本刚被气笑了，堂本光一这人的性格真是恶劣的很，固执得像个小孩子，嘴也不甜，要不是长得帅估计早就被揍了不知道多少回，“商量一下…换个姿势行不？这样趴着我好累…”  
身后的人停顿了一瞬，堂本刚松了口气想着总算可以换个姿势时，堂本光一把他抱起来转了个身，让他分开腿跪坐在堂本光一的胯间  
“等——”堂本刚撑着堂本光一的肩膀，还没来得及说完话堂本光一就托着他的屁股插了进来，发力向上一顶，重力又使得他狠狠地坐了回去  
“呜啊！！”堂本刚又疼又爽地掐紧了堂本光一背上的肌肉，这个姿势进得太深了，而且更方便堂本光一揉他的屁股，堂本刚觉得大概已经被揉青了，“你果然…是流氓…”  
“我是，你说我是什么我就是什么。”堂本光一眯起眼，露出一个得逞的胜利者的笑  
这次堂本刚没再昏睡过去，只不过累得手指都抬不起来了，堂本光一倒是很有良心地给堂本刚揉腰，一边亲自在堂本刚手机上保存了自己的号码，堂本刚看到之后气呼呼地说：“我有说下次还会联系你吗？”  
“你会的。”堂本光一笃定，凑过去亲亲堂本刚的额角，“而且，我还欠了你一笔账。”  
“…什么账？”  
“只能你来付房费了。”堂本光一眨着眼及其可怜地说道，“因为我没带够钱。”

虽然房费的钱连堂本刚每天赚的钱的零头的零头都不到，但他还是接受了堂本光一以还钱为理由的再次约会，之后堂本光一总是有各种莫名其妙的理由约堂本刚出来，堂本刚一边骂着自己没出息，一边乐颠颠地去赴约  
“进展如何？开始交往了吗？”连冈田都看不惯堂本刚整天如沐春风的表情，忍不住八卦起来  
这算交往吗？堂本刚也不太明白，确实和以前那些一见面就直奔主题开房不太一样，堂本光一很会烘托气氛，他总是甘之如饴地掉进堂本光一的温柔陷阱里。然而如果说是交往又不太对，至少他们根本都不互相了解，堂本刚试着对堂本光一坦白，但最初的谎言已经被更多的谎言包裹起来，他始终开不了口  
“就那样。”最后堂本刚这么回答冈田  
“不是吧？都这样了你们还扯着那张窗户纸不放呢？”冈田一脸的不可思议，“老板，以我和你共事十年的经验，你这次绝对是动心了。”  
“就你懂，你是恋爱大师行了吧。”堂本刚不耐烦地赶冈田出去，却独自一人对着办公桌发呆  
他早就动心了，从第一次看到照片第一次见面时，他就动心了，但这份跳动的滚烫的心能不能得到另一个人的回应，他不知道  
下次，堂本刚暗定了决心，下次见面，他一定会和堂本光一说清楚的  
这个下次堂本刚却等了很久  
一直以来都是堂本光一主动联系他，堂本刚终于按捺不住主动去联系堂本光一时，却无法拨通堂本光一的手机号  
直到两个星期后，堂本光一总算接了他的电话  
“想我了宝贝？”堂本光一的声音听起来有些疲惫，却带着蜜糖般甜蜜的喜悦  
“…嗯。”堂本刚不想扫他的兴，难得的承认了一回  
“我还有点事，今晚九点老地方见哦。”  
堂本光一说完就匆匆挂了，堂本刚还没来得及说话，他今晚和一个新的合作伙伴约了晚饭，九点前不知道能不能结束，因为不擅长喝酒他很少去应酬，但对方公司的总裁亲自来了，他不好意思不去。堂本刚纠结了一会儿，发了短信告诉堂本光一他也有事可能会晚到  
晚饭约在对方公司下属的饭店，似乎是把整个饭店包了，停车场里都没什么车，有一辆就算扔泥堆里也能看出来鲜亮红色的法拉利吸引了堂本刚的视线  
堂本刚觉得会开颜色这么惹眼的车不是哪个爱炫富的暴发户就是万众瞩目的大明星，总之就是要让路上的所有人知道，他开了辆法拉利  
所以经过那辆法拉利的时候他鄙夷地说了句：“喜欢这种大红色的车都是什么品味。”  
“诶？不是挺酷的吗？”冈田跟在他身后不解，“老板你只是不喜欢红色吧。”  
红色，真的很引人注目的颜色，张扬奔放，堂本刚不知怎么的就想起了堂本光一，红色倒是很适合他那种天下无敌想说就说能把人气死的个性，以后买辆红色的法拉利送给他也不是不行。堂本刚乱七八糟的想着，踏进了饭店的电梯  
“老板，K集团的总裁也是从国外留学回来的，你们应该有共同语言哦。”  
“哪个国啊？韩国也是国外啊。”堂本刚心不在焉的，他根本不想和那个总裁应酬只想早点结束去赴约  
冈田无语了一瞬，“…当然是美国啦，你来之前真的有看对方的资料吗？”  
“我只对他们的业务能力感兴趣，我为什么要关心他们总裁的资料？”  
“……人家姓什么总该知道吧！”  
“废话！”堂本刚瞪了冈田一眼，“不过上面写的不是英文名字吗？他到底是不是日本人？”  
冈田翻着手上的文件夹，“诶我记得有写他的日文名来着……啊找到了。”  
电梯这时也正好到了，“叮”的一声，伴随着冈田的声音  
“他叫堂本光一。”  
“……”  
堂本刚想骂一句脏话，已经来不及了，电梯直通向饭店的包间，堂本光一坐在餐桌前微笑着和他打招呼：“晚上好，刚。”

世界上到底为什么有这么多巧合  
留学归来的名流，未来的合作伙伴，哦说不定还是楼下那台被他嫌弃的法拉利车主，为什么偏偏和自己睡了那么多个晚上的炮友是同一个人呢？！  
可怜的冈田被堂本刚赶去大厅吃自助餐了，他可不想堂本光一在冈田面前抖出他们之间的那些事。堂本刚气呼呼地切着盘子里的煎鹅肝泄愤，他要收回之前那句话，他和堂本光一不是命运，是孽缘才对  
“吃饱了才有力气生气，嗯？”堂本光一将牛排切成小块放到堂本刚面前，“不过，该生气的应该是我吧？”  
堂本刚生气又自知理亏，他气堂本光一明明都知道了他的身份还让他蒙在鼓里，但终究是他欺骗在先，堂本刚扁着嘴半天，轻声说道：“对不起，不该骗你。”  
“知错就改就是好孩子。”堂本光一满意了，又切了一块松饼放进堂本刚碟子里，不知不觉都已经堆满了，“快吃啊。”  
你这是要喂猪吗？堂本刚两颊都塞满了吃的只好在心里默默吐槽，好不容易咽下去才说道：“明明你也骗我了！”  
“我骗你什么了？”  
“你说…你说你就是个卖东西的！”  
“没错啊，我确实是卖东西的嘛。”堂本光一一脸无辜  
堂本刚被噎得没话说，只能瞪堂本光一，“那你什么时候发现的？”  
“我们第二次见面的时候，”堂本光一并没怎么吃，更多的时候都在喝着红酒看堂本刚吃，“你换了身衣服对吗？但是你的内裤没换，这个牌子的价钱我很清楚，因为我也有。”  
“……”堂本刚真没想到这人脱别人内裤时还要看看是什么牌子的，“然后你就一直瞒着我？”  
“这点我也要和你道歉，但是…我觉得这样会更好玩不是吗？”  
刀叉在盘子上发出尖锐的一声，堂本刚极力克制自己想打人的冲动，“好玩…吗？”  
“说实话，我更想知道你为什么要装成大学生？”  
堂本刚沉默了，一开始只是他的恶趣味以及不想让别人知道自己的身份而已，谁知谎言越积越多，反倒成了堂本光一调笑他的把柄  
“那我也说实话，我刚开始就没想和你再见第二次面，所以身份什么的不重要。”  
“但你还是和我见面了，”堂本光一放慢了语速，在小提琴音的衬托下显得格外暧昧，“为什么呢？”  
这个问题太犯规了。堂本刚想，从他落座开始就被堂本光一压着一头，他从来没有这么憋屈过  
他必须赢回来  
“你想听真话还是假话？”  
“当然是真话。”  
“真话是…我好像喜欢上你了。”  
堂本刚表面不动声色，心跳却快得像醉酒的鹿到处乱撞。堂本光一表面上也不动声色，内心里恨不得绕着饭店跑三圈冷静一下  
“那假话呢？”  
“你的技术还不错。”堂本刚挑挑眉，狡黠的笑容在堂本光一眼里看来，也只剩可爱罢了

九点，真正属于他们之间的约会才刚刚开始  
堂本刚跟着堂本光一下了楼，看到堂本光一径直走向那辆被他嫌弃的红色法拉利时，默默地翻了个白眼  
算了，豪车好歹也是成功男人的象征。堂本刚年轻的时候，也想过把所有牌子的豪车都各买一台放车库里每天开一辆一周不重样  
“最近刚买的第七辆法拉利，很荣幸你是第一个坐副驾驶的。”  
“……”  
行吧，堂本光一才不是什么成功男人，就是个钱多得没处花要烂掉的暴发户。堂本刚面无表情地坐进车里，“那还真是荣幸呢。”  
堂本刚嫌弃跑车的很大原因就是实用性不强，除了跑得快点没啥优点，引擎声震得脑袋疼。路上车不多，堂本光一几乎是压着限速的峰值在开，堂本刚觉得有些晕  
“诶？你是不是开过了那个路口？”  
他们的老地方其实就是DARLIN，堂本刚比较习惯那儿的环境，无论在哪里约会最后都会拉着堂本光一去DARLIN楼上开房，然而堂本光一刚才径直开过了去DARLIN的路  
“老去那里干嘛，带你去个新地方。”堂本光一的侧脸在跃动的光影中模糊不清，但那优雅的线条弧度还是狠狠地击中了堂本刚的心脏，他盯着堂本光一的侧脸出神，突然听到堂本光一说：“抓稳了。”  
堂本刚下意识地抓紧了安全带和旁边的扶手，下一秒引擎声猛地加大，红色的车子便只剩一道残影融于夜色之中  
“你这家伙——”堂本刚说的话因为过快的速度随风而逝，他想起了小时候第一次也是最后一次坐过山车时的感觉，虽然爽，但是生理上的抗拒无论如何都抵抗不了。像被装在滚筒洗衣机里甩了几圈后，车终于停了下来  
“……下次想玩速度与激情不要找我。”堂本刚惊魂未定的，当他看向车窗外一片陌生的景色时，刚刚放下的心又提了起来，“这是哪？”  
“不知道。”  
“？？？”  
“随便开的。”  
堂本光一干脆利落的拉手刹，熄火，丝毫不慌张的表情让堂本刚涌上一丝不好的预感，“你，你要干嘛？”  
“我觉得有必要纠正你吃饭时说的那句话。”堂本刚想要解开安全带的瞬间，堂本光一比他动作更快地跨到副驾驶，将他困在了狭小的空间里，“我的技术哪里差了？”  
“你…唔…”  
剩下的话语淹没在了唇齿交融间  
堂本刚不喜欢跑车的另一个原因就是车顶太低，他不得不紧紧贴着堂本光一才不至于被顶弄得撞到车顶。他还从来没干过这么刺激的事，虽然停在了一个接近郊外的路边，但不时还是会驶过一两辆车，看到车身晃动的幅度大概就能猜到里面在发生什么  
堂本光一手放在堂本刚头顶，另一只手极尽痴迷地揉捏他的屁股，含着他的耳珠恶意地问：“舒不舒服？”  
堂本刚堵着气，这人就因为他一句玩笑话开了这么久车来玩车震，再赞美他岂不是尾巴要翘上天了。堂本刚埋在堂本光一颈窝不说话，将断断续续的呻吟咽了回去  
堂本光一的动作顿了顿，抱起堂本刚的身子调换了两人的位置，堂本刚惊呼了一声，下意识地用腿圈紧堂本光一的腰，骤然看到车窗外深沉的夜色，而旁边的车道迎面正好开来一辆车，远光灯肯定能将车内看得一清二楚。他吓得缩进堂本光一的怀里，“你疯啦！”  
堂本光一搂紧堂本刚，将他的腿几乎折到胸前，以新的姿势再次挺进他体内，“我不会让别人看到这样的你的，现在不会以后更不会。”  
“……什么意思？”堂本刚感觉自己心里的弦被什么东西拨动了，正在奏出欢快的乐章。堂本光一执起他的手，像那些老套的童话剧情一样，轻轻地吻了吻他的手背  
“和我在一起吧。”  
他听到那首乐曲停止了，而只属于他们两人的舞台，才刚刚开始  
“好。”

 

END


End file.
